Things Out There(Ben 10 X Digimon)
by PrincessofKingdomHearts16
Summary: Kris Woods is a nine-year old girl with a Salamon, named Mei, as her partner. One summer, her adopted parents convince her to go with an old family friend, Max Tennyson and his grandchildren, on a cross country trip. Along the way, Kris discovers secrets about herself and her real family. However, many dangers await. Will Kris and her new friends protect their planet or die trying?
1. Bio

Name: Kris Woods

Looks: Shoulder-length black hair, brown eyes, normal skin tone, few inches short than Ben.

Age: 9

Personality: Sweet, timid, somewhat like Ben.

Outfit: A white dress with a pink design lining the collar and going down the chest area. Two brown X's are sewn across the design with a brown ribbon tied below. Along the hem is a floral design between two pink lines. Over the dress is a blue vest lined with yellow. On her feet are dark brown zip-up sandals with a red flower on the side of each one(To really get an idea, look at the first casual outfit that Fuwari from PriPara is seen wearing).

Relations: Marissa Woods(adoptive mother), Simon Woods(adoptive father).

Partner: Salamon(Mei)

Crest: ?

Digivice: Lilac and dark purple D-3.

Backstory: Kris was found in the forest by the Woods at just seven months old. They adopt her and the only lead to her identity is the remnant of her name that remained on the blanket she was wrapped in. The name was _Kris-_. Without any idea to her real name, they call her Kris. Over the next nine years, Kris is raised in a happy home. At age two, a mysterious egg appeared. It hatched into a baby creature called a Digimon. It was named YukimiBotamon. Kris gave the Digimon the name Mei. When Kris is four, Mei changes into a Digimon named Nyaromon and a strange device appears. Her father tells her it's call a Digivice and that it means Mei is her partner. At age seven, Mei changed into a Digimon named Salamon. One summer, the Woods decide to have Kris travel with their old friend, Max Tennyson. Kris is happy as she gets to spend time with her two close friends, Ben and Gwen Tennyson.

* * *

 **Her VA is Devyn Dalton, who voices Ocellus of MLP FIM. Mei's VA is Kate Higgins, who voices Gatomon and Meicoomon in Digimon Tri. I'm going to do a crossover instead of doing a first story and then doing a crossover.**


	2. This Is Going To Be Interesting

My Pov

I packed up so clothes to take with me when I'd go on a trip with my two best friends, Ben and Gwen Tennyson.

"Kris, I don't want you to leave!" Mei cried. I looked at Mei, my Salamon. My parents told me that it would be best to keep Mei at home while I was gone.

"I don't want to leave if it means leaving you alone, either. You're partner." I said. I thought for a minute and notice my Digivice. "I think I've got it. You can hide in my Digivice until we're on the road." Mei's tail started wagging. I held it out and Mei jumped off the bed. My Digivice glowed and absorbed Mei into it. I quickly slipped my Digivice into my bag before picking it up. I went downstairs where my mom made me some breakfast.

"Eat up sweetie. Max is going to be here soon." Mom said.

"Okay, Mom." I said. I ate my breakfast as Dad read the newspaper.

"Are you excited to spend time with Ben and Gwen all summer?" Dad asked. I nodded my head.

"I can't wait to see them. I bet we're gonna have a lot of fun." I said.

"I hope so. I know how much you like spending time with them." Mom said.

"Why did Mr. Max want me coming along?" I asked. I remember Mom telling me that Mr. Max wanted me to come along.

"Possibly to keep Ben in line. You always managed to keep Ben out of trouble." Dad said. Probably. That's when I heard a car horn. I looked out the window and saw Mr. Max's RV.

"That's them." I said. I picked up my bag.

"Wait, Kris. Take this with you." Mom said. She held out the baby blanket I had been found in. I took it and ran outside. I waved back to my parents, who waved back. I ran to the RV. The door opened to show Gwen.

"Hey, Kris!" Gwen said. We hugged and she helped me with my bag.

"Nice of you to join us on our trip, Kris." Max said. I smiled and saw Ben, engrossed in his game. I quietly snuck up and jumped on him.

"Hey, what's the big idea!?" Ben exclaimed. That's when he saw it was me. "Kris, it's you. Are we already at your house?" I nodded. Just then, the RV started moving.

"Get ready kids. We're heading out." Max said. We sat down and started talking. Soon, after about several hours, we pulled over to a diner for lunch. I snuck my Digivice out of my bag slipped it into the pocket of my dress. We went into the diner and each ate our own order. We soon got back into the RV and continued on. Eventually, night fell and we pulled into the camp site. Mr. Max placed a bowl of marinated meal worms. While Ben and Gwen were grossed out, I was glad. My parents and I ate stuff like this when we went camping. It was also to help build up my strength since I had really been all that healthy growing up. After Mr. Max went back into the RV, I looked around.

"Guys, can you keep a secret?" I asked.

"I can. Don't know about big mouth over here." Gwen said, pointing at Ben.

"Hey! If Kris asks me to keep a secret, I will." Ben said. I took one last look before taking my Digivice out of my pocket. "Whoa! What's that? Some kind of new video-game?" I shook my head. I held it out to the empty space on the bench. It glowed and a lilac-colored light shot from it. It faded and Mei appeared.

"Ah! That's much better. You have no idea how cramped it can get in there Kris." Mei said, stretching. She then looked and saw Ben and Gwen staring at her.

"Okay... a strange, talking dog just popped out of your radio." Gwen said.

"I'm called a Digimon and Kris's radio, as you call it, is called a Digivice." Mei said.

"Cool." Ben said. After a while, and convincing Mr. Max that Mei was a stuff animal, Ben decided to take a walk.

"Wait up, Ben!" I said. I picked up and followed after Ben. Once we were out of sight, she jumped from my arms and started walking. That's when her ears perked up.

"Something's coming." Mei said. We looked up and saw a red light shooting across the sky.

"Whoa! A shooting star." Ben said. That's when the light changed direction and came toward us.

"Run!" I yelled. We managed to move far enough out to where we were only thrown a few feet by the blast. Ben went to see what it was. It turned out to be some kind of sphere. Inside, was a strange watch that hopped on to Ben's wrist "What is it?" Mei sniffed at it.

"I don't know." Ben said. He turned the ring of the watch, then a button popped up. He turned the ring again and then pressed the button down. He then turned into some kind of fire creature. "Ah! I'm on fire!" Ben started running around, panicking.

"Ben, calm down!" I exclaimed. That's when Ben realized he was okay. However, he unknowingly started a forest fire. Soon, Gwen and Mr. Max showed up with fire extinguishers. After explaining what happened, Ben changed back after the watch lost power.

"I'll check out the crash site. You three stay here." Max said. After a few minutes, Ben changed into a large, dog-like alien. He then ran off.

"Ben, wait!" I called. Both Mei and I ran after him. Soon, a strange robot came into view and pointed two laser guns at me. Mei hissed at the robot. That's when Ben jumped on the robot and steered it into a large boulder, just before changing back to normal.

"Sweet!" Ben said. That's when another robot came up behind us and took aim.

"Oh no you don't! Puppy Howl!" Mei exclaimed. She let out a loud, piercing howl that seemed to stun the robot. That's when Gwen came and started repeatedly hitting it with a shovel.

"Back off Sparky! No hedge trimmer is going to hurt my best friend and cousin." Gwen said.

"Never thought I'd say this, but am I glad to see you." Ben said. We went back to the RV, where Mr. Max was waiting for us. He scolded Ben for messing with the watch. That's when the radio picked up a signal of someone calling for help. They said they were being attacked by a robot. We hurried to the site of the attack. Ben then changed into a diamond-based alien. Mr. Max, Gwen and I ushered people away from the site. That's when Gwen yelled.

"Kris, watch out!" Gwen screamed. I looked and saw the robot reaching down to grab me. Mei ran and jumped upward, between me and the robot's hand.

"You won't touch her!" Mei exclaimed. That's when my Digivice glowed.

 _ **"Salamon digivolve to... Meicoomon!"**_

"X Scratch!" Mei excalimed. She scratched the robot's hand multiple times, obliterating its hand. Ben finished off the robot and the other campers cheered. Mei reverted back to a Salamon and Ben reverted and we went back to the RV to get some sleep. In the morning, Ben had changed into a lizard-like alien that could run extremly fast. We all came to the conclusion this summer was going to be very interesting.


	3. The New Chosen Children

**This chapter may be short and if so, I apologize. The episode I'll be doing after this is Kevin 11. I'm skipping to it.**

* * *

My Pov

It had been about a week or so since the robot incident. Mr. Max seemed to know what Mei was, but was trying not to let on that he knew. Ben and Gwen were so fascinated with Mei. Since they knew about her, I didn't need to keep her inside my Digivice. Over that time, we had seen all the aliens in Ben's watch. He named them Heatblast, Diamondhead, Grey Matter, Ripjaws, Ghostfreak, Upgrade, Four Arms, XLR8, Wildmutt and Stinkfly. Not only that, but I had found out I was an alien called an Osmosian. Just by touching something, especially anything electronic, I absorb it and become the thing I touch. Like if I touch a type of metal or rock, I become that metal or rock. When I absorb electricity, I can shoot it out of my hands. However, Mr. Max warned me not to absorb electricity all the time, telling me it would damage my psyche. We pulled over into a rest stop to have lunch.

"I'm happy that I don't have to be locked up anymore now." Mei said. She was running around, rolling in the grass nearby.

"I'm glad too." I said.

"Lunch time!" Max called. I ran over to table and sat down. We ate, despite Ben and Gwen being grossed out. Just as we started packing up, I noticed Mei was gone.

"Mei? Mei." I called. Soon, I started getting worried. Where was she? "Mr. Max! I can't find Mei!" I was starting to tear up.

"Don't worry Kris. We'll find her." Max said. Gwen and Ben looked through the bushes. That's when Ben moved a section of brush and called out.

"Found her!" Ben said. We ran to where Ben was standing and saw Mei, but she wasn't alone. In front of her were two DigiEggs. One was a dark red and the other was a salmon color with light orange-ish polka-dots.

"DigiEggs!" I exclaimed.

"Yes. They've just recently appeared too." Mei said. I carefully picked up each one. I looked at them and then at Ben and Gwen.

"Maybe... these DigiEggs are suppose to be with you two." I said. I held them out.

"Really?! Cool!" Ben said, taking the dark red egg.

"I'm not sure. I don't think I could handle a pet like that." Gwen said. I got a little angry.

"Gwen, a Digimon isn't a pet. They're a creature who can become your partner and friend." I said. Gwen took a look at the egg before taking it.

"How long do you think it'll be before they hatch?" Max asked.

"Well, with Mei's egg, I rubbed it gently and then it hatched." I said. Both Gwen and Ben did just that and in a matter of seconds, cracks began to form over the eggs. Soon, a red creature popped out of Ben's egg and a seedling-like creature popped out of Gwen's egg.

"Puni! Punimon!" the red creature said.

"Nyoki! Nyokimon!" the seedling creature said.

"Aww! A Punimon and a Nyokimon." Mei said. The baby Digimon looked up at Ben and Gwen and jumped in their hands.

"Ben!" Punimon chirped.

"Gwen!" Nyokimon chirped.

"They know who we are?" Gwen asked.

"They must be your partners." I said.

"Awesome! Officially becoming the best summer ever!" Ben exclaimed, holding Punimon up. That's when something glowed in their hands. Two Digivices, similar in design to mine, appeared. Ben's was a green and black D-3 while Gwen's was a pinkish-lavender and dark blue D-3.

"I guess you two are Chosen Children now." Max said.

"Chosen Children?" the three of us asked.

"Chosen Children is term used for children like you who have a Digimon. It's been about hundred years since the last one anywhere in the universe." Mei said. I noticed that Gwen was now cuddling Nyokimon who looked completely content. That's when a grumble sound echoed through the air. Both Punimon and Nyokimon then wilted with sad looks on their faces.

"Poor things. They're hungry." Mei said. brought some marinated meal worms out for the babies to eat.

"Grandpa! I don't want Punimon grossed out." Ben said.

"Yeah. Shouldn't we give them food that's not still moving?" Gwen asked. Before could say anything, Punimon and Nyokimon jumped for Gwen and Ben's arms and devoured the worms. Shortly after finishing the worms, both baby Digimon glowed brightly.

 _ **"Punimon digivolve to... Tsunomon!"**_

 _ **"Nyokimon digivolve to... Yokomon!"**_

"What... just happened?" Ben asked.

"They digivolved." I said. The newly digivolved Digimon looked at Ben and Gwen.

"Hello Ben. I'm Tsunomon." Tsunomon said.

"Hi Gwen. I'm Yokomon." Yokomon said. The Digimon jumped off the table and back into their Tamers' arms.

"So... exactly how many forms do Digimon have?" Gwen asked.

"Well, there's Fresh Form, which is the form a Digimon is in when they hatch. Next there is In-Training, which is the form that Tsunomon and Yokomon are in now. Next there is Rookie, which is the form I'm in. Next is Champion which is the form I took when I battled the hunter drone. Finally, the last forms are Ultimate then Mega." Mei explained. We soon got back into the RV and began down the road. Gwen had Yokomon in her lap while Ben had Tsunomon sitting next to him.

"Mei, why have you, Tsunomon and Yokomon come to Earth?" I asked. "There must be a reason." Mei thought for a minute before answering.

"There is a great danger that threatens the very existence of Earth. We were sent here to find our destined partners and fight along side them to defeat the danger. Once that's done, we'll return to Digitopia, our home planet." Mei said.

"You mean... you'll leave?" I asked, feeling tears starting to come to my eyes. Mei climbed into my lap and licked my cheek.

"It will be okay." Mei said. I simply held Mei close to me. While I knew whatever danger was coming we'd have to stop, I didn't want Mei to leave me. At this point in my life, I couldn't imagine my life without Mei like I couldn't imagine my life without Ben or Gwen. I just hoped that somehow, our Digimon would be able to stay with us after the danger passed.

* * *

 **Hope this was okay. Plan to do one for Alien Force, Ultimate Alien and Omniverse too.**


	4. Kevin Levin

My Pov

We arrived in New York and waited in the hotel lobby while Mr. Max check us in to our room.

"This hotel has everything! Indoor pool, full day spa..." Gwen said, reading the pamphlet in her hands. We were actually going to be checking into a hotel for once. It was exciting. I had never been to a hotel before. Neither had Mei. Speaking of Mei, she, Tsunomon and Yokomon were all hiding in our backpacks.

"Don't get use to it. It's only for one night." Mr. Max said. I noticed that Ben was looking in a certain direction. I looked and saw a room that was hosting the new Sumo Slammers video game.

"Ben, don't even think about." I warned. I knew what was going through his head. Hey, I've known him since he was a year old. I was only six months younger than him and Gwen. Mr. Max looked at us.

"Ben, I know what you're thinking. Don't try and sneak in there." Mr. Max warned.

"Yeah. You'll get us thrown out." Gwen said.

"Okay. I won't." Ben said. We walked toward the elevator when Mei whispered to me.

"Kris, Ben's messing with the Omnitrix!" Mei said. I looked and saw Ben fiddling with it. I ran and grabbed his wrist just as he was about to slam his hand down on the it.

"What did I just say Ben?" I asked. I pulled him toward the elevator.

"Nice catch Kris." Gwen said.

"It's a good thing you're here Kris. You manage to keep Ben in line." Mr. Max said.

"Or ruin my fun." Ben pouted. We took the elevator up to our room. Ben and Mr. Max shared a room, while Gwen and I were in the adjoining room. We set everything but our backpacks down.

"Kids, there's a video arcade just a little ways away from here. Why don't you kill some time there?" Mr. Max suggested. We agreed and headed down to the arcade. Ben purchased some tokens and started with a baseball simulator game. Right as the game started, 'Game Over' flashed across the screen.

"Game over? It just started." Ben said.

"Maybe there's something wrong with it." I said. I saw one of the workers. "Sir, I think something's wrong with the game."

"Yeah. It ate my tokens." Ben said.

"Read the sign, kids. It says 'Play at your own risk'." the worker rudely replied before walking away.

"This place is a ripoff, you know that?" Ben snapped back. That's when a voice sounded behind us.

"You're right. The games here stink." a boy said. We looked and saw a boy who looked around Ben's age, with black hair and brown eyes.

"Yeah, but not as bad as his breath. Major case of sewer mouth." Ben joked. The boy laughed.

"You're funny. Here, you own me one." the boy said. He placed his hand on one of the games. Electricity flowed from his hand into the game, causing a shower of game tokens to spill from the game. Ben scooped up many of the tokens.

"How'd you do that?" Ben asked.

"I got some skills." the boy said.

"We can't take those . They're not ours." Gwen said.

"They are now." Ben said. "I'm Ben. This is my dweeb cousin Gwen and my best friend Kris."

"I'm Kevin." the boy said. I looked at the boy in shock. He had the same powers that I did. That's when I noticed something clipped to his pant's pocket. It was a Digivice!

"You're a Chosen Child too!" I exclaimed. Gwen, Ben and Kevin all looked at me weird.

"What are you talking about?" Kevin asked. I pointed to Kevin's Digivice.

"You're Digivice. You have a Digimon right?" I asked. Gwen and Ben took notice to it while Kevin looked at me in surprise.

"Whoa! That's so cool! We're Chosen Children too." Ben said, taking his Digivice out of his pocket. Gwen also took hers out.

"Nice. So, where are your pets?" Kevin asked. This made me angry.

"They're not pets! They're our friends and partners!" I snapped. Kevin held up his hands in defense.

"Okay okay. My bad." Kevin said. I slid my bag and showed Mei.

"Hello there Kevin." Mei said. Ben and Gwen showed Tsunomon and Yokomon.

"So... who's your partner?" Gwen asked. Just as Kevin was about to answer, his expression turned to worry.

"I gotta bail." Kevin said. He started toward the exit.

"Wonder what that was about?" I asked. That's when two older boys pushed passed us and two others stepped in front of Kevin. Two of the boys grabbed Kevin's arms. Ben tried to help, but one of them punched him and he fell backwards. I got angry and decided to do something. "Let go of him." The boys all laughed at me.

"Whatcha gonna do little girl? Kick us in the shins?" one boys asked in a mocking manner. I placed my hand on the nearest game and absorbed the electricity from it. I then shot it at two of the boys. They and the others then ran.

"Hey Kevin! Looks like you found another freak like you!" another boy yelled back. Freak. That word hit me deep. I had never been called anything like that before. Mei jumped out of my backpack.

"Kris, don't listen to them!" Mei said. I smiled at Mei.

"Whoa! You have the same powers I've got." Kevin said.

"Yeah." I said. "Say, Kevin? Who is your Digimon partner?" Kevin took is Digivice and held it out. A blue light shot from it and formed into a Digimon.

"Kevin, are you all right?" the Digimon asked. The Digimon then looked at me, Ben and Gwen. It then saw Mei, Tsunomon and Yokomon. "Digimon! Other Chosen Children!"

"Hello, I'm Mei." Mei said, introducing herself. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kevin's partner, Gazimon." the Digimon answered. I thought about Kevin and about us sharing the same powers.

"I think we need to take you to Mr. Max. He seems to know about my powers and he might be able to help you." I said.

"Help? Why would I need help?" Kevin asked.

"He's warned me that constantly absorbing energy is dangerous. You might need help Kevin." I said. He seemed to ponder this for a minute.

"Kevin... I think you should take up Kris's offer." Gazimon said. Kevin ultimately agreed. Now, we just had to figure out how to sneak Kevin into the hotel. Ben and Tsunomon created a distraction while I got Kevin into the elevator. We went up first and then waited for Gwen and Ben. Soon, they showed up. We went back to our room and we saw Mr. Max on a laptop.

"Grandpa?" Ben asked. Mr. Max jumped and lowered the screen.

"What is it Ben?" Mr. Max asked. When his eyes fell on Kevin, they widened. "Who your new friend?"

"This is Kevin." Gwen said.

"And not is he a Chosen Child too, but he has the same powers as Kris!" Ben exclaimed. Mr. Max looked at Kevin and then at me.

"Your last name wouldn't happen to be Levin, would it?" Mr. Max asked. Kevin looked surprised at the question.

"How did you know?" Kevin asked. Mr. Max didn't answer, but instead told all of us not to leave the room while he made a phone call. Gwen took a shower while the rest of us sat and watched TV. Ben also showed and told Kevin about the Omnitrix. That's when Mr. Max came back just as Gwen stepped out of the bathroom.

"Everyone getting along?" Mr. Max asked. We all nodded. "Kevin, where are your parents?"

"My dad disappeared when I was two. My mom married a jerk and they both drove me away when my powers surfaced. They didn't care about me." Kevin said. Mr. Max took out a folder and pulled out a slip of paper. On it, was a missing person report. Kevin's picture was on it.

"Then why would your mother file a missing person's report if she didn't care about you?" Mr. Max asked. Kevin seemed to get a panicked look on his face.

"Thanks for letting me crash here, but I've gotta bail." Kevin said. He quickly ran out of the room with Gazimon following close behind.

"Kevin, wait!" I yelled. I hurried after him with Mei following me. We jumped into the elevator just as the doors closed. Once we reached the lobby, Kevin started to run. "You can't run away!"

"Look. Your parents probably don't care about your powers or don't know, so you have no idea what I'm going through." Kevin said.

"Well, my _adopted_ parents are very open-minded. I don't know who my real parents are. I was found in the woods, seemingly abandoned. So you know what? Don't run away because you think no one cares about you. You may just be jumping to conclusions." I said. Kevin turned and faced me. He seemed angry.

"Kevin?" a woman asked. We looked to see a woman with black hair and brown eyes.

"Mom?" Kevin asked in shock.


	5. Kristina E Levin

My Pov

I looked at Kevin and then at his mother. She walked over to him and embraced him. Kevin froze, not sure what to do.

"I was so worried about you. Every single night since you ran away, I've never had a night's sleep." Mrs. Levin said. She started crying. Kevin finally wrapped his arms around his mother. Mei, Gazimon and I just watched the scene.

"I'm glad you made it in such a short time, Anna." Mr. Max said. We all looked to see him.

"Thank you so much much for contacting me, Max." Mrs. Levin said.

"She was the one you called?" I asked. Mr. Max nodded.

"Come on. Let's go back upstairs." Mr. Max said. We all got back into the elevator and rode back up to the room in silence. We went back inside to see Gwen and Ben waiting.

"What's going on?" Ben asked.

"Nothing." Kevin said. I noticed Mrs. Levin was looking at me funny. She then whispered something to Max.

"Gwen, Ben. Let's step out into the hall for a minute." Mr. Max. Both they and their Digimon went into the hall.

"What's wrong Mom?" Kevin asked. She took a small pink cloth out of her pocket.

"Kris, you have a baby blanket with you, right? The one you were found in?" Mrs. Levin asked. I was a bit taken back by the question. I went through my suitcase and pulled out the blanket. She handed me the piece of cloth. I noticed the writing in the corner. It read _-tina E. Levin_. I placed the piece with the rest of my blanket and together, the name at the bottom read _Kristina E. Levin_.

"Kristina... Levin...?" I said, starting to shake. Kevin looked at me and then at his mother in shock.

"Yes. You're my daughter, Kevin's sister." Mrs. Levin said. She took out a photo and showed it to us. It was a picture of her, Kevin as a toddler, a man and a few months old infant.

"Kris... is my sister?" Kevin asked.

"Yes. An alien took her when she was only seven months old and your father ran after it. I don't know what happened to him after that." Mrs-, I mean, Mom said. Gazimon and Mei looked back and forth between me and Kevin, looking for our reactions. After a few minutes, I wrapped my arms around Kevin's waist. He flinched at the sudden action but didn't push me away. He then wrapped an arm around me. Our mother then hugged us both. Max, Ben and Gwen came back in the room. Kevin let go of me and started wobbling back and forth.

"Are you okay?" Gwen asked. I grabbed a hold of Kevin to try and help him regain his balance.

"Yeah. I probably just need to absorb some energy." Kevin said.

"You've been absorbing energy?!" Mrs. Levin asked in fear. She gripped Kevin's shoulders and shook him a little. "Kevin, that's dangerous! You can seriously damage your psyche and yourself!" I thought for a minute and realized there was only one thing to do. I grabbed Kevin's hands, surprising him.

"Sorry about this Kevin." I said. I then began to absorb all of the electricity Kevin had absorbed. We both cried out in pain as everyone shielded their eyes. Kevin collapsed while I staggered, trying not to black out. Tsunomon and Biyomon hopped toward me.

"Kris! Let us absorb the energy." Tsunomon said.

"But-" I started, but Yokomon stopped me.

"Hurry, before it overwhelms you!" Yokomon exclaimed. I held out my arms and they both jumped into them. I placed one hand on each of them, causing the electric currents to go into their bodies. This caused both of them to change.

 _ **"Tsunomon digivolve to... Elecmon!"**_

 _ **"Yokomon digivolve to... Biyomon!"**_

I slumped to the floor, completely drained and tired. Mei ran to me while Gazimon ran to Kevin. Mr. Max put Kevin on one of the beds while Mom help support me.

"What just happened?" Gwen asked.

" I... absorbed all the energy... Kevin had built up..." I panted.

"It had to be a lot if it allowed Biyomon and I to digivolve to Rookie." Elecmon said.

"That's what I was afraid of. Inexperienced Osmosians can't handle absorbing energy, especially in large amounts, until they're more mature and have had a lot of practice." Mr. Max said. I felt like I was going to pass out. Mom and Mr. Max took Kevin and I to the adjoining room and laid us both on the bed. Mei and Gazimon jumped on the bed and laid down.

"You and Kevin need to rest up. I'll be here in the morning don't worry." Mom said. I just nodded and fell asleep.

 _*Next Morning*_

I woke to rays of sunlight hitting my face. I pulled the covers over my head before something pulled them off. I snapped my eyes open and saw Kevin. I shook him a little.

"Kevin. Kevin! Kevin, wake up!" I said. Kevin snapped up causing Mei and Gazimon, who were sleeping to roll off the bed.

"Where am I?! What's going on?!" Kevin asked, panicking.

"Kevin, calm down!" Mei exclaimed.

"Remember Kevin? You're at a hotel, your mother came here to see and you blacked out when Kris drained all the electrical energy you absorbed." Gazimon said. Kevin took several deep breaths before calming down.

"Yeah. I remember now. And I remember that... Kris is my sister." Kevin said. The adjoining door opened to reveal our mother.

"Oh good. You're both awake." Mom said. She had a backpack and suitcase. "Kevin, I was hoping you'd want to go Max and your sister. Your father was one of Max's old partners and knows how an Osmosians powers work better than I do." Kevin looked at me and Mei. He then sighed.

"Okay. I'll go." Kevin said. Mom smiled and hugged us both.

"Both of you be safe and try to contact me whenever you get the chance." Mom said. She then looked at Mei and Gazimon. "Please look after them."

"We will." Mei said.

"It's our job Mrs. Levin." Gazimon said. Mom helped Kevin and I take our things down to the RV. We hugged her one last time before piling into the RV and continuing our cross-country trip.

* * *

 **I'm going to have Kris receive a necklace made by a female Galvan(a relative of Azmuth)that's a counterpart of the Omnitrix. The aliens I was thinking of giving to her are: Echo Echo, Grey Matter, Ball Weevil, Goop, Astrodactyl, ChamAlien,** **AmpFibian, Fasttrack, Chromastone, Swampfire and a Thalassian, which is the species that Sheelane is, named Siren. I'm open to suggestions for names. Please don't judge that I have picked practically all AF/UA aliens.**


End file.
